The Citadel of Sin
History OUTDATED Waratah, an orphan that lived in an unnamed clan in the Wyrmwound, decided to leave her clan for good and return to her "home" in the Ashfall Waste after being mistreated for disliking the Scarred Wasteland as a whole. She'd never left the Scarred Wasteland before, so her journey ended up taking a bit longer than it should have. After a near fatal Serthis attack, she was saved by a small Dunhoof herd that treated her injuries in the Starwood Strand. Despite being told she should rest, she left early the next morning, heading towards the Windswept Plateau. Near the end of her journey, she met a very lost tundra who couldn't even remember his birth name. Feeling bad for him, she took him under her wing, literally, and finished her long journey to the Emberglow Hearth to start her clan. Waratah's clan, which didn't have a name at the moment, was slowly growing. She made it her duty to make sure every outcast, much like herself in her old clan, would live a happy life and live in a judgement free zone for them to live out their quirks. It wasn't until a few months later that an odd ailment began to plague dragons in the clan, making them grow mad and too dangerous to be considered "quirky". Forcing those infected out of her clan, some of which included her own children, Waratah began to wonder if starting her own clan was ever a good idea. She began blaming the plague dragons, especially BlackSong the plague representative, for the contagion. Every plague dragon, BlackSong included, denied having anything to do with the disease. Waratah eventually accepted that fact, but still remained wary of the other plague dragons, especially since multiple waves of the disease, now called The Maddening Contagion, occurred during the clan's existance. Over time, Osearh, the arcane representative, and many other arcane dragons agreed to research the disease, going far back into the clan's history and gathering information on those that were infected and those that fled. Current Clan Members *Waratah (Clan Matriarch) *Icefur (Clan Patriarch) *Victoria *Alende (Mage) *Kritota (Treasurer) *Sotion (Earth Representative, sculptor) *Talota (Wind Representative, painter) *Wiania (Water Representative, oracle) *Vikiir (Shadow Representative) *Zieak (Lightning Representative, fisher) *Blaire (Ice Representative) *Avyuka (Light Representative, teacher) *Toplu (Nature Representative, farmer) *BlackSong (Plague Representative) *Osearh (Arcane Representative) *Gaheris (Messenger) *Zenne (Insect Catcher) *Kaine *Altantico *Ursula (Nurse) *Ludwig'' (Doctor)'' *Eli (Doctor) *Ivils *Sanedarie (Familiar Caretaker) *Darkmist (Hunter) *Gespenst (Scavenger) *Nessie (Shadetouched) *Citrine (Trainer) *Julorn (Tailor) *Nvidia *Unlucky (Digger) *Flax *Alwen (Beastclan Relations) *Shash (SHXSH Second in command) *Shesh (SHXSH) *Shish (SHXSH) *Shosh (SHXSH) *Shush (SHXSH Thief) *Shysh (SHXSH Leader) *Unknown Imperial The Hellish Sinners The Hellish Sinners are technically not dragons, but rather an embodiment of the sins they represent. They do not live with the Citadel, nor do they have a real lair. They merely wander around freely, stealing familiars, apparel, skins, and food from the Citadel, disappearing into a cloud of smoke when caught. Every few months to a few years, they spread the Maddening Contagion among the dragons in the Citadel, causing mass hysteria. *Lust and Desire - Demons of Lust *Wrath and Fury - Demons of Wrath *Gluttony and Edacity - Demons of Gluttony *Greed and Avarice - Demons of Greed *Envy and Jealousy - Demons of Envy *Sloth and Acedia - Demons of Sloth *Pride and Vanity - Demons of Pride Category:Fire Category:Venerable Lair